My Other Side
by nurmuzdalifahm
Summary: NAZI. A party during the World War that controlled Germany. it was over. But...will it rise again to destroy the lives of the APH nations. Especially Italy ?
1. A Nightmare

**APH Roulette : Prologue **

All eyes stared at each other. The room seemed to get warmer every minute. It was silent but the atmosphere was at tense. The nations were waiting for a certain person to arrive before they can start ANYTHING. Apparently that certain nation was Germany. He was never late before. Maybe he got a little busy with some important "errands". The chair beside North Italy remained empty. England decided to break the silence. He couldn't hold his patience any longer. This meeting has to continue at all cost.

"Italy. Where is Germany ?!! He should've been here half an hour ago. If he doesn't show up sooner or later, he's going to be REALLY sorry." He gave a good glare at Italy as if he was referring it to him. Italy froze at the statement but he was confident that Germany would show up soon. "Oh hold your horses, Arthur. I'm sure he'll come. He never misses a meeting before." France somehow was supporting Germany. Of course, that was just to make sure his younger brother Italy isn't getting himself into trouble like he always does. _"Its been since I've seen Germany. I wonder if he still remembers me. I wonder what he's been doing now ? _the Italian man thought. "THATS IT !!!! WITH OR WITHOUT THAT POTATO-FREAK I'M CONTINUING THIS MEETING AT ONCE AND..."

**BAM!!!**

Standing at the door was a tall blonde guy in a suit. Germany came in the nick of time. "Sorry I'm late. Met some "friendly folks" on the way here." He noticed England's mad expression and smirked "You didn't actually think I wouldn't show up, did you ?" he said. "Well you're late. This meeting could've been over long ago if it wasn't for you. "_sigh_" Take your seat next to Italy and we can FINALLY begin." Germany scanned the room and saw the brunette haired guy. Italy gave a warm smile at him. Germany smiled back and sat down next to him. Italy is quite relieved that Germany remembers him. At least he knows that their friendship lasted long.

"Alright. Now that everyone has arrived, I have some bad news to report to everyone. This news could actually take us back to WWI . But I'm afraid no alliance can be formed by then." England said with a sad tone in his voice. The whole room became noisy and everyone turned to see the other's faces. _"Wait, does this mean me and Germany aren't friends anymore ?"_ Italy thought.

To Be Continued.....


	2. A date tonight

**My Other Side....Chapter 1**

Its a beautiful day in Europe. The sun was shining brightly in the summer season. Germany was really excited about today. Thats because he's got a date with his lover, Italy. He can't wait for tonight. He got a coat, a bouquet of fresh flowers just for him. The only thing he hopes is for the date not to end up like the one he had last time.

At the Vargas' house,

"I've got a date with Germany !!! I've got a date with Germany !!!" Italy sang in his house and his voice echoed in it. Romano was starting to get annoyed at his brother's singing. " Hey brother. Guess what ? I've got a date with Germany !!! Yippeee!!! " Italy said. "Oh really now ? Let me see....you've said that about...hmm....I don't know.....A MILLION TIMES !!!! " Romano screamed. " I know but I'm really excited !!! Eventhough we've been together for so long, he's never asked me out for dinner before. He told me the reason was because he was afraid it was going to end up like the last date. " Italy then skipped into his room and jumped on the bed. " Then, he thought to himself "_I hope Germany is in a good mood today. I know I am. I hope he is too. _"

Back at Germany's house,

Germany was watching television to past time. Then , one channel had a documentary about the history of Germany. Wanting to know about what do people talk about him, he decided to stay on that channel. " And now here we have a little history about the Nazi party that used to conquer this country. Led by Adolf Hitler himself, the Nazi would kill people who refuse to alliance with them. " "_This is the real you. This is who you are. You're a monster. You are nothing like the other countries....._" Germany jerked back at the voice that came into his head. Why are these illusions coming back to him ? He was sure the Nazi Party was stopped before it was too late. Hitler killed himself . There's no way he could just come back and haunt the living. " I think I might be dreaming. Yeah...maybe I've had too much work done. I should just try to relax. yeah...thats right. I should focus more on the date with italy tonigh." Germany closed the television and laid on the sofa. "_Something doesn't feel right....Is it.....COMING BACK ?_"


	3. Tragedy at restaurant

**My Other Side....Chapter 2**

Germany drove his Audi car to the Italian's house. He was already for him at the porch. Italy entered the car and smiled at germany. Germany smiled back and reached behind his seat. he took out the bouquet of flowers he bought earlier and gave them to Italy. "Here, I bought this for you." Italy took a sniff at them. "Aww...thank you Germany. How nice of you." Then, they drove to Italy's favourite restaurant.

When they arrived, germany opened Italy's door. A romantic thing to do they say. "A table for two please." Germany told the waiter. Fortunately, the waiter didn't mind seeing guys together. Maybe it was common for him to see nations dining together. he showed them their table. It was beside the window view of the sea nearby. "Germany, I'm glad you wanted to go out tonight. Its been since i've had dinner outside." Italy started the conversation. "I guess so. Besides, it isn't proper that lovers don't go out for dinner isn't it ?"he replied. "You're right." The waiter then came to their table and asked for their order. "A plate of spaghetti for two please." Italy ordered his favourite dish. Germany didn't mind a bit. He should start getting used to eating pasta instead of just potatoes and wurst.

They waited for a few minutes and their order finally arrived. "Bon apetite." the waiter said and left the couple to their food. Italy was the first to eat. He was enjoying his dinner very happily. Germany smiled at the sight of his lover who was cheerful as ever. He then started joining Italy eating. When they were finish, Italy started staring at his spoon. "Hey, Germany. Take a look at your spoon. Our faces look like they are covered in pasta sauce. Germany took a look at his own spoon. Suddenly, a flashback appeared in his eyes. _His face was covered in blood. He wore a black uniform and his face had an evil grin. he could hear bullets being shot at different directions. The sky was red._ Germany then snapped back into reality. His chair was pushed back a little. Italy who realised this asked, "Germany, whats wrong ?" "Huh ? Oh,...nothing. Just, got a little distracted. Umm...excuse me for a moment Italy." "uhh...okay." With Italy's permission, he went to the restroom immediantly.

Germany washed his face and stared into the mirror. _"What the hell is wrong with me? that era is gone for good. It shouldn't come back. EVER._" Germany thought. he leaned against the sink, hands covering his face. He was trying to claer his mind. Unfortunately, it got worst.

_You're one of us. You are under my control. You are the NAZI. You ARE a monster._ "AAAAAAHHHH!!!!! GET OUT OF MY HEAD. I AM NOTHING LIKE YOU. I LEFT THE PAST. LEAVE ME ALONE !!!" _You can never resist it. You will return to who you REALLY are. A Nazi. The dark era is rising in you. You can't hold it in any longer._ "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Germany smashed the mirror and the pieces fell on the floor. He grabbed his head to release the pain. It just got worse ever second. **"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

Italy who heard the scream ran into the restroom. "Germany? Are you.....GERMANY!!!!!!!!" Italy ran to germany who was now laying unconcious on the floor. "GERMANY. GET UP !!! GERMANY !!!!" Some waiters outside the restroom ran inside when they heard Italy's cry. One of them had a cellphone and dialed the hospital. "Hello? We need an ambulance here now. We have an unconcious man on the floor. HURRY!!!" "Hold on Germany...don't leave me....."


End file.
